This invention relates to a process for producing methyl formate which comprises dehydrogenating methanol in the vapor phase in the presence of a catalyst.
A process for producing methyl formate which comprises dehydrogenating methanol in the presence of a certain catalyst was known. Examples of known catalysts are copper (French Patent No. 673,337), catalyst obtained by reducing oxides of copper, nickel, chrome and iron (U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,195) and catalyst obtained by treating a copper-aluminum alloy with an aqueous alkaline solution (U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,497). However, these patents do not disclose the yield of methyl formate obtained.
Recently developed processes for producing methyl formate include dehydrogenating methanol in the presence of a catalyst composed of copper oxide and an oxide of an element of Group IIIa or IVb of the periodic table [Japanese Patent Publication (laid open) No. 65708/1976], or use of a catalyst composed of copper oxide and an oxide of aluminum or silicon selected from the group consisting of silica, silica alumina treated with an alkali and alumina treated with an alkali [Japanese Patent Publication (laid open) No. 63117/1976]. According to these processes, when conversion of methanol is raised, selectivity to methyl formate is lowered. So, according to these processes, in order to improve selectivity to methyl formate, conversion of methanol must be suppressed. The yield of methyl formate is the product of (a) the selectivity to methyl formate and (b) the conversion of methanol. Therefore, methyl formate can not be obtained in a high yield, according to these processes.